Yashvi Rebecchi
Yashvi Rebecchi is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in April 2017. She is the eldest daughter of Shane Rebecchi. Yashvi is played by Olivia Junkeer. Biography Backstory 2017- Memorable info Born: c2000-2001 Full Name: Yashvi Rebecchi Family Father '- Shane Rebecchi '''Mother '- Dipi Rebecchi '''Siblings - Kirsha Rebecchi Grandfathers '''- Kevin Rebecchi, Mr. Sharma '''Grandmothers - Angie Rebecchi, Mrs. Sharma Uncles - "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) Aunt - Mishti Sharma Great Aunts - Coral Reeves, Janelle Timmins Cousins - Nell Rebecchi Second Cousins - Brandon Timmins, Dwayne Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Janae Timmins, Anne Baxter Adoptive Cousin - Callum Rebecchi Adoptive Second Cousins - Tad Reeves (Wayne Reeves), Bree Timmins Nicknames '''- Clownfish, Vi Appearances '''2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7592 - 2 May 2017 *Episode 7596 - 8 May 2017 *Episode 7597 - 9 May 2017 *Episode 7598 - 10 May 2017 *Episode 7602 - 16 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7615 - 2 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7621 - 12 June 2017 *Episode 7622 - 13 June 2017 *Episode 7628 - 21 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7635 - 30 June 2017 *Episode 7640 - 7 July 2017 *Episode 7643 - 12 July 2017 *Episode 7644 - 13 July 2017 *Episode 7647 - 18 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 *Episode 7657 - 1 August 2017 *Episode 7658 - 2 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7664 - 10 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7673 - 23 August 2017 *Episode 7677 - 29 August 2017 *Episode 7678 - 30 August 2017 *Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 *Episode 7688 - 13 September 2017 *Episode 7689 - 14 September 2017 *Episode 7694 - 21 September 2017 *Episode 7695 - 22 September 2017 *Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 *Episode 7699 - 28 September 2017 *Episode 7700 - 29 September 2017 *Episode 7706 - 9 October 2017 *Episode 7709 - 12 October 2017 *Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 *Episode 7715 - 20 October 2017 *Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 *Episode 7721 - 30 October 2017 *Episode 7725 - 3 November 2017 *Episode 7726 - 6 November 2017 *Episode 7727 - 7 November 2017 *Episode 7729 - 9 November 2017 *Episode 7730 - 10 November 2017 *Episode 7735 - 16 November 2017 *Episode 7738 - 22 November 2017 *Episode 7743 - 29 November 2017 *Episode 7745 - 1 December 2017 *Episode 7746 - 4 December 2017 *Episode 7747 - 5 December 2017 2018 * Episode 7755 - 12 January 2018 * Episode 7756 - 15 January 2018 * Episode 7758 - 17 January 2018 * Episode 7759 - 18 January 2018 * Episode 7765 - 26 January 2018 * Episode 7772 - 6 February 2018 * Episode 7773 - 7 February 2018 * Episode 7776 - 12 February 2018 * Episode 7779 - 15 February 2018 * Episode 7782 - 20 February 2018 * Episode 7787 - 27 February 2018 * Episode 7788 - 28 February 2018 * Episode 7793 - 7 March 2018 * Episode 7795 - 9 March 2018 * Episode 7799 - 15 March 2018 * Episode 7801 - 19 March 2018 * Episode 7802 - 20 March 2018 * Episode 7806 - 26 March 2018 * Episode 7809 - 29 March 2018 * Episode 7816 - 9 April 2018 * Episode 7817 - 10 April 2018 * Episode 7819 - 12 April 2018 * Episode 7820 - 13 April 2018 * Episode 7824 - 19 April 2018 * Episode 7828 - 25 April 2018 * Episode 7831 - 30 April 2018 * Episode 7832 - 1 May 2018 * Episode 7839 - 10 May 2018 * Episode 7840 - 11 May 2018 * Episode 7841 - 14 May 2018 * Episode 7845 - 18 May 2018 * Episode 7846 - 21 May 2018 * Episode 7852 - 29 May 2018 * Episode 7853 - 30 May 2018 * Episode 7854 - 31 May 2018 * Episode 7855 - 1 June 2018 * Episode 7861 - 11 June 2018 * Episode 7863 - 13 June 2018 * Episode 7867 - 19 June 2018 * Episode 7868 - 20 June 2018 * Episode 7872 - 26 June 2018 * Episode 7877 - 3 July 2018 * Episode 7881 - 9 July 2018 * Episode 7883 - 11 July 2018 * Episode 7884 - 12 July 2018 * Episode 7889 - 19 July 2018 * Episode 7893 - 25 July 2018 * Episode 7897 - 31 July 2018 * Episode 7900 - 3 August 2018 See also * Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Indian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Erinsborough High School Students